Zook Torres
The belly of the beast. Zook Torres is gnome of many titles and names. He hails from the sea and was has once proclaimed himself king of all pirates. He inhabitated palaces throughout much of the pirate coast but now he currently resides at the head of a large landed pirate organization staged in Doras . Appearance Zook Torres is rarely seen by those of common birth. He stands but a short man hailing just over 3 feet. The gold he wears in jewely, piercings and embellishings upon his clothes are worth more than lesser ships. He has well kept sweeping brown hair parted to the left, grey eyes and is known to be afflicted with aging spots upon his skin, mainly his hands and arms. He wears tight clothes of gold and saphires usually brazoned with gnomish embroiderings to reflect the love of his own race. Personality He is superstitious in all things. He looks at things at all people in black and white. All those around Zook are pieces in a game of chess to him. This belief is reflected much into how Doras currently operates. The record setting gold stemming from the slaving operations, the religious fanatasism based around a wizarding cult that holds more sway in words throughout the city than all but Zook himself, as well as the people that visit and what they spend their time doing. Zook Torres is rarely seen outside his palace on the high cliff, and he is never seen without guard. Skills Once a the Lord of all Pirate Lords his knowledge of combat while at sea is bested by none. Regarding his seafaring ability his titles include, Lord of Pirates, Scourge of the Coastlands, Ship with a Fist, God of the sea, the undrowned, Lord of Gnomes. His recent years he has seen little in the way of action but those that have seen him fight know he fights with a tenacity of a hell hound. There are no tricks that Zook Torres doesn't know or refuse to use. His weapon of choice is a gnome hooked hammer known throughout the sea as the Drowning Hammer. Early Life Little is known of Zook Torres early life and none is known of his life before the sea. It is said in songs however, that he once came from the shackles that he casts. Zook was never one to take orders. There was very little time between his being part of the sea life and being a captain of his very own vessel. When his captain grew ill Zook Torres kingpinned a mutiny and the captain was hung from the eagle's nest for over a fortnight. Captain and Sea Life Zook Torres won every battle he ever attended. In no time at all his fleet grew from one small trading vessel to a large frigate manned by a crew of a hundred. The end of his seafaring career he boasted fleet of 30 battle hardended ships with crews harder than the wood they worked. His reign as a pirate lord was without mercy and his crew embodied every bit of it. He maintained order by randomly replacing and hanging his captains, flaying whole crews for lagging behind the fleet or any means he thought necessary. He was unforgiven and was without a single defeat. Landing in Doras When the coup of Sintaro called for the levies of Doras to return to the Kingcity Doras held little resistance to invasion. It is said that Zook Torres raided Doras easily one morning, and he has been raiding it ever since. His crew has since shrunk significantly and his prowess on land seems something unremarkable to what he was considered at sea. His decision to stay landed for over 8 years now is questioned in every corner by every man. His own Lieutenants discuss it at great lengths as there is even a large percentage of those that he considers his 'crew' that have never once sailed under his fleet. Since landing, he has sold all but three of his finest ships which remain anchored in the harbor having not moved in 8 long years. Ruling of Doras Zook Torres took a dying economic situation into one of the wealthiest cities in the Westfold . For it's size, location, and the amount of men needed to maintain Doras , the wealth it brings in is ten fold that of any other city under Zook's rule. It hasn't been without cost however. Much of local populace that were there when he landed have since either fled to Sintaro or became enslaved for one reason or another. Much of what is to be considered the local populace are those that landed in Doras and have since yet to leave. This consists mostly of merchants, slavers, mercenaries and bounty hunters. Through his greed he attempted to reopen trade lines with the Duncan family controlling the nation to the south. This was a deception however wherein he planned to take the Duncan Heir prisoner and ransom him to the King in Sintaro. His plot ultimately failed and the mercenaries he sent to kill the Duncan envoy were tortured and killed but not before they permanently maimed a Duncan son. The failure outraged both Zook Torres who slaughtered some of the Blue Company mercenaries as well as banished the company whole from his city, and Jaron Duncan who has since had sworn vengeance upon Zook personally for the maiming of his youngest son. Fanatical Beliefs Seeking to slow the decline of his body in his elder age he has since become highly under the influence of the operating cult in Doras which have garnered much power. The cult called the Ascent of the One have Zook's ear and their guards are even placed around his palace. Zook is jealous of their magic and their promises to grant him power beyond his wildest dreams is enough for a greedy Zook to remain landlocked. Though commonly regarded as heresy the Ascent of the One have found a refuge in Zook's Doras and there they have flourished. His own Lieutenants often question whether an order is from Zook or from the wizarding faction. Latest Activity Doras stands mostly unscathed from wars in the south, trouble with the orc tribes in the north, and magic issues known in other areas of the continent. It's economic situation seems to have stagnated somewhat and their treasury is being spent more and more everyday, seemingly by Zook. The city seems poised for something, and it is always uncertain whether the King in Sintaro will agree to allow the Duncan family to commandeer Doras and finally slay Zook themselves.